The Game of Hide and Seek (ONESHOT)
by indoor.otaku
Summary: They swore to never play the game again and yet here she goes, hiding from him while he seeks to win her attention. GaaMatsu warning: a little OOCness so if you don't like, back off slight SasuSaku SaiIno NejiTen NaruHina


hi guys!

it's been a while that I made a new story...

and since I'm inspired by my dream (which was a blur except for one event)...

I decided to write a GaaMatsu fic since I also rewatched Naruto episode 216 and so on...

**warning: there's a little OOCness in this fic so if you don't like it then don't read or complain**

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Dear, John okay?!

* * *

They met each other when she was a kid. It was when she used to play on the swing. She's different from the others. She is content being on the sidelines- observing and understanding people's actions. While she was swinging back and forth, she felt another presence on the other swing. She looked to see that it was him.

He had a short, spiky, red hair, beautiful pair of jade green eyes and a mark on his forehead saying "ai" or in other words "love". She found him to be really cute though his stare at the other people makes him look scary but she found him cute in a way that no one sees.

But what stands out the most is that his eyes reflect loneliness. It's like he had no friends or someone who loves him. Maybe that's why he's clutching his teddy bear tightly like asking for attention.

As if noticing her presence, he finally looked at her. He found her to be cute with her short hazel locks and onyx eyes. She sort of reminded him of his mother with her beauty and short hair though she looks like she's a year younger than him.

Matsuri was about to look away when she heard his voice, asking her a question.

"What's your name?"

"M-Matsuri. And... what-"

"Gaara."

That time, she knew that she was falling for him.

* * *

Ever since then, the two were inseparable like twins. They always did things together. As in, together.

First, it was holding hands. Gaara always got curious, Matsuri thought. Gaara saw two kids holding hands together so he suggested that to Matsuri. After that, they started holding each other's hands often.

Second, it was hugging. Gaara got curious, again. Matsuri held out a sigh. Knowing Gaara, he would just pull off his puppy dog eyed face to him with his matching signature pout that makes her feel guilty. She just hugged him and soon he hugged her too.

The third was the kiss- rather, their first kiss. Matsuri saw a mother kissing her son on the lips so she asked Gaara to have one with him. Since Gaara is also curious, they did it quickly which end up in Gaara blushing until he went home.

And the fourth was a _date_.

* * *

"Dango?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

Since Matsuri wanted to get him to talk- Gaara's quiet except when he's curious about something, she decided to take him on a date- based on how her grandmother explained it. All she needs to do is stop pointing her fingers together and avoid stuttering too much.

"Y-Yes, yes. W-We'll eat one okay?" she said to him.

"You'll pay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just come with me."

He stood up from the swing and followed her. They both knew that this was supposed to be the other way around. He should be the one treating her but since it can also help him save money, he just let her.

After a few minutes, they are already eating dango in a tea house near the playground. He cannot help but glance at how cute she was munching all the dango in her mouth with some stains on her mouth. He took the napkin from the table and wiped the stains off her mouth.

"T-Thanks."

"Welcome. Why treat me to a tea house?"

"Because you don't talk."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You're always **quiet**."

"So **are** you."

"Gaara-"

"Oh there you are!" a female voice said.

They both looked up to see a blond haired girl with her hair tied into four ponytails and jade green eyes that resembles Gaara's green ones. She's with a boy with short, spiky, brown hair and black eyes. She looked three to four years older than the two of them while the other one looked two years older. When they looked at Gaara, their face showed compassion and worry for him.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Why are you always sneaking out?" the girl asked him while ruffling his red hair.

"My friend is always waiting for me." Gaara said then took a sip of his tea.

"_Friend_?! Who?" the boy asked then stared at Matsuri who is still eating while staring also at them.

"She's your friend?" she pointed at Matsuri then he nodded.

The two find it hard to believe that Gaara has a friend- female nonetheless. Ever since he was born, no one loved him except for his family. Everyone got scared of his sour-like expression that whenever he stares at something or someone, it looks like he's glaring at it or them. This made him to put up an emotionless facade and find it hard to smile. If he smiles then the apocalypse is coming.

Sad to say, it already came when he told them that he have a friend.

"What's your name?"

"Matsuri."

"I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister. He's Kankuro, Gaara's older brother."

She never knew that he have two older siblings. All she knew is that he is always alone and he rarely smiles but he can be a little sarcastic for his age. He's also really quiet that he enjoys the feeling of silence around him which makes him a little dull for her.

"Nice to meet you, Temari-nee and Kankuro-nii." Matsuri greeted them.

"Looks like Gaara found himself a girl." Kankuro smirked at the thought of a blushing Gaara.

"Shut up." Gaara said with a little blush on his face.

"Wanna go play at our house? Baki might like you." Temari asked Matsuri.

At the sound of Baki, Matsuri looked to Gaara as if asking him a silent question. Gaara just shook his head then Temari- noticing the silent conversation just ruffled Gaara's hair a little roughly.

"Don't listen to Gaara. Now, you going to come?" Temari asked again.

Since Matsuri had no choice and she's also curious as to who is this Baki person, she just nodded.

When they went there, Matsuri also heard Baki said to Gaara the same thing Kankuro told him. One thing that she learned from their house is that the three are parentless just like her.

* * *

The four of them started playing together. Most of the time, they played board games or Kankuro just entertain them with his puppets. There are times that the three siblings go to Matsuri's house to play their favorite games and be served by snacks that Matsuri's grandmother made. But, the favorite game of the three siblings is hide-and-seek.

Matsuri **didn't like** that game. She first played that with her mother when they were still at the Sand Village

That time, they were at the garden of their house. She started to count from one to fifty. When she looked for her mother, she was nowhere to be seen. She even went to her mother's room and saw that there's nothing left in there. She only thought that it was a joke so she continued to look for her until she fell on her knees and cried that she was all alone at the age of 4.

Her father left them when she was still a baby to be with another woman and now her mother left her because she thought of her as a pain.

When she was 5, she moved in with her grandmother and started living at the Leaf Village- where Gaara and his family also lived. She tried to make friends but found she was unable to since she enjoyed observing the people around her than interacting with them until she met her new friends.

Now back to reality, she was hiding behind a tree and waited for Temari and the others to find her but five seconds passed but she's not still caught. A few minutes already passed now and she already came face to face with the sad truth- they _also_ left her.

She went out of her hiding spot and cried so hard. She's always left alone. She was always born alone. It's because of her and her way of not socializing with other people that makes her forgotten.

**But, she was wrong**.

A hand touched her shoulder and when she looked back to see who it was, she saw Gaara, panting hard while Temari and Kankuro ran up to them.

"We're looking for you then I saw you crying. You okay?" Gaara said in a worried tone.

He thought he already lost her. He thought that she was already gone. She also thought the same. She thought she would be alone again. Matsuri just nodded and hugged him tight. Gaara didn't know what to do so he just hugged back.

"Please promise me that you won't leave." Matsuri pleaded.

"I promise." he told her.

After that, they all promised to never play hide-and-seek ever again.

But, she played the game without her knowing.

* * *

As they were becoming older, Matsuri found herself to be drifting apart from Gaara. The four of them went to elementary together. She was in Grade 1, Gaara in Grade 2, Kankuro in Grade 4, and Temari in Grade 6- meaning she's already graduating elementary.

As the four started studying in their elementary years, Matsuri find it hard to gain friends in her class. Everybody saw her as the shy and kind-hearted girl yet no one befriends her and she also has a hard time befriending them. One time, she went to Gaara's class and took a peek at the door. Then, she saw him talking with the girl in front of him.

The girl is prettier than her with her long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She noticed that he was happy with her despite him not smiling. It's the gleam in his eyes that tells it all so a thought struck on her mind.

_"Maybe he loves her more than he does to me." _she thought.

That night, she heard her own heart break into tiny pieces.

* * *

They still attended the same school but this time, Temari and Kankuro went to high school while the two of them are stuck at middle school. Gaara became popular with his knowledge and good looks. He even had his own group of fan girls who see him as handsome, silent and mysterious. But, he's still the kid she saw back then. He's not into making friends with anyone.

She only stayed the same as him. The only changes in her is that she grew tall for a bit and her hair was already past her shoulders- which she was glad for it covers her face. Her body tend to undergo also some changes which is normal. But, she's still the wallflower that everyone knew. She's still the girl who has secret feelings for Gaara. She still haven't made new friends even in her 6 years of elementary but there's one girl who changed her world. The girl who reminded her of the one that Gaara likes.

* * *

She met her at the cafeteria, nagging her to talk and be lively. She was annoyed at first but she later found her company bearable. There are times that she wanted her to leave her alone but she didn't tried to do that since she found it too troublesome to do so. After that, they began being best of friends.

Her name is Sari. Unlike her, Sari is very friendly and outgoing that whenever she drags her somewhere with her other friends, she feels out of place. Sari is always secretive and she'll only share her secrets to her for she is a very quiet person.

Despite their differences, they continue to accept each other for who they are and never complained about the weakness and strengths of the other. This made Matsuri happy that she had a new friend who would never leave her alone and understand her for who she is.

But when she was about to become a freshman, **_Sari left her alone_**.

Sari made a suicide during their spring vacation.

It was because of their teacher who was in a relationship with Sari before. The teacher kidnapped her throughout their whole spring vacation and forced her to do it with him. Because Sari is not an idiot to do it with him, she fought back but he locked her up in his room which cause her to made a suicide since it's only thing that she knew to escape his wrath.

The teacher was later arrested and Sari's family and other friends mourned for her death. She also went there to offer condolence to her family. When she went to her mourning, she saw him there together with his older siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Their family is close to Sari's family that's why there's no doubt that they would visit her. She didn't went near them and once she saw the dead body of Sari in the coffin, she quickly left but was stopped when she saw Temari blocking her way.

"It's been a while, Matsuri." she said while fanning herself with her small white fan.

"It's b-been a w-while, _T-Temari-san_." Matsuri stuttered.

"Why call me that? You used to call me and Kankuro, Temari-nee and Kankuro-nii." she asked her and when she stared at her, Matsuri became easily scared.

She never saw Temari look at her like that. Like... like she's angry with her. But, she hadn't done anything wrong except for hiding herself from Gaara which made her unable to talk with Temari and Kankuro anymore.

"I-It's different now, Temari-san. W-We're not like before. We're not kids anymore. I'm already becoming a freshman in high school and you and Kankuro-san are going to a university. I am not the girl who all of you used to play with before. I'm not the Matsuri who cried when she got lost in the game of hide-and-seek." she told her.

Temari only stared at her which made her look away. She always see him in her eyes. Those jade green eyes that gleamed happily which broke her heart when she was only 7. Matsuri heard her sigh and she felt her ruffle her hair just like the old times.

"You've changed and yet you're **still** the Matsuri who got lost in the game of hide-and-seek. You're really hard to read." Temari told her then went inside.

Matsuri took that opportunity to escape without knowing that Kankuro and Gaara heard their conversation earlier.

The next day, Sari was buried but Matsuri didn't came not long after the crowd already dissapeared but she never knew about Gaara spying on her.

* * *

She's a freshman now and her hair had gotten longer that it was waist length already.

Time sure passes quickly when you're thinking about things. And one thing for sure that she learned is that she can never escape Gaara. It's only the two of them now. Temari and Kankuro go home during weekends since the two are renting a condo unit near the university they are studying.

They had new uniforms now. The girls wore a brown jacket with white button up shirt inside and a red tie with matching red skirt while the uniform is the same for the boys except that they wore red pants instead of skirt.

And as usual, Gaara is still the center of attention of the girls but he just ignored them and _tried_ to become a wallflower though people always notice his presence and get him to be in their circle of friends.

_"It was all that blonde idiot's fault"_ he thought.

Because of Naruto's constant irritating presence and nagging about him making friends, he got into their circle. He began being friends with Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and others. Though, he knew one thing.

Matsuri is _still_ alone.

Since Sari is already gone, she's alone again and she knew that she would find it hard again to find a friend since she's a wallflower after all.

* * *

She went to the library to read the novel she bought during their vacation- Dear, John by Nicholas Sparks. She's not fond of romantic stories but it was Sari's favorite book so she bought one just to know what made Sari loved the book. Out of the corner of her eye, Gaara was sitting at the other table in front of hers. He sat on the position where he could see her full view.

It's been years since they got contact with each other. Gaara knew that. He's already 17 and she's 16 to be exact meaning it's been 10 years since they last talked to each other and he knew that she couldn't escape anymore. Temari and Kankuro is not there anymore and she knew of that fact well.

They are the only ones in the library aside from the librarian and his assistant. Gaara stood from his chair and walked towards her. She knew he was coming but pretended she didn't notice. She should be hiding now but she knew that it was useless since Gaara would always caught her from her hiding spot.

He sat in front of her and waited for her to open up. He knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it all back anymore. He knew that she misses him so much. Matsuri closed her book and finally looked at him. She's already cornered now.

"You've caught me." she stated to him.

"No, the _game'_s not still over." he told her which made her confused.

"What _game_?"

"Hide-and-seek."

"But, I don't play that game. Whenever I play that game, I'm _always_ left alone." she said, unable to look at him anymore, his jade green eyes _almost_ haunting her onyx ones.

"Really now? You always play that game until now. You **hide** yourself from me **and** you make me **seek** your presence every now and then."

"W-What?"

"Why are you hiding from me? Why did you stay away?" he asked while holding her hand tightly which cause her to flinch a bit.

"Gaara- I mean Gaara-senpai, y-you're hurting me." she said while looking away.

She felt guilty of what she did. She stayed away from him because she thought he doesn't need her anymore. That he had gotten himself new friends that were better than her. That he's fine without her there but, he wanted to share with her the memories he had. But, it hurt him more when she called him by a stranger's name.

"You're **_hurting me_** more, Matsuri." he whispered to her.

"B-but I-"

"Gaara?" said a male voice near them.

They both looked up to see that it was Naruto then suddenly Sasuke and Ino appeared behind him. They all look confused, seeing Gaara hold another girl like that. They even never heard of Gaara having a girlfriend or some sort. Suddenly, Sakura came into view.

"Hey guys, I found the psychology book we've all been looking for. It's on the-" Sakura said but didn't continue when she saw Gaara with Matsuri and instantly turned red at the sight of them holding hands.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, still holding Matsuri's hand.

Matsuri tried to get her hand back but Gaara still held it tight that she thought she might get a bruise from it.

"I-It's nothing, Gaara. Nothing really." Naruto said and laughed nervously.

"W-We just wanted to ask if you wanted to go home with us but since you're busy with your girlfriend-" Ino said but was interrupted.

"I'm not his girlfriend, Y-Yamanaka-senpai." Matsuri said.

"Whatever, I guess we'll just leave the two love birds **alone**." Sasuke said.

"B-But I-I'm... I'm... I'm already... going home." Matsuri said, stuttering from Gaara's stare at her.

He's making her feel guilty, she already knew that but she have to end their talk right now or else he will find a way to corner her again. She put her things inside her bag then bowed and started to walk away when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Wait. You're a freshman, right?" Sakura asked her then Matsuri nodded.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked her then she suddenly felt them- except for Sasuke, take a step forward to her and look at her curiously.

"M-Matsuri." she answered nervously.

"'Matsuri'? Cute name." Ino said.

"She's kinda cute. No wonder Gaara had quite a catch. But, I'm wondering why Gaara didn't tell us anything." Naruto added.

"He's not even telling us something except for his siblings." Sakura said.

Gaara- who is still sitting from his spot, sighed in an irritated way. Now, his friends are thinking that he and Matsuri are in a relationship though he like the thought of being Matsuri's boyfriend.

"Naruto, she's not my girlfriend." Gaara said.

"Then who is she to you?" Sakura asked while pointing at Matsuri.

Matsuri also wanted to know who she is to him. Their friendship is already over and he could not tell them they just know each other since they'll be more nosy like what they are doing now.

"She's a childhood sweetheart." Gaara answered them while looking away to hide his blush.

The four was taken aback by his answer. Who knew that Gaara could be a romantic person in a hidden way of course? The four suddenly smirked and stifle a small laughter or else the librarian will kick all of them out. Gaara got annoyed at them while Matsuri just stood there, confused.

"I didn't know that little Gaara found himself a girlfriend." Naruto said which made Gaara more annoyed to the core.

That was the time that Naruto earned a large bruise on his cheek.

* * *

The two of them walked home together. They both left the four at the library. Gaara is still annoyed that his friends made fun of him. Of course, it's all true. Matsuri is Gaara's childhood sweetheart back then. Heck, they even shared their first kiss when he got curious on how does it feel to have it. Matsuri noticed Gaara's behavior that she suddenly stopped walking which made him confused.

"W-Why did you told them t-that?" she asked, looking down so that she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Because it's true." he replied, still looking at her.

"B-But I... I do not-" she tried to say but was interrupted by him.

"No, you still do. Don't underestimate my stalking tendencies." Gaara interrupted her.

Matsuri got confused for a second then her face turned red. "Stalking tendencies"?! Did he mean that he stalked her when she's not looking? Then she must be careful from now on or else he would use those information he got to blackmail her.

"I-I don't care if you stalk me! I don't feel the same anymore."

"Really? Then how about this?"

He suddenly pinned her on the nearby wall and leaned close to her that their lips are only inches apart. He looked straight at her dark eyes and she could swore that she missed those jade eyes look at her. But, he seems too hard for her to read.

Ever since the classroom incident, they both kept their real feelings to themselves and they rarely socialize with others. But that didn't stop the both from stalking each other. Matsuri still stalked him but when she knew that Gaara was not in sight, she never knew that Gaara was also stalking her.

Now, they already learned that playing hide-and-seek is no fun at all with real intentions lying beneath the sheets.

"Why are you doing this to me, Matsuri?" he whispered to her ear and she knew that her knees would give in.

"I-I... Y-You... because-"

"Because?"

"I love you enough for me to stay away from you." she answered to him in a form of a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"You were my senpai when I was in elementary. I saw how your eyes gleam with happiness when you look at her. That's when I found out that you love her more that's why I don't wanna be called your childhood sweetheart if I'm the only one who loves you more."

After she told the truth, he saw her fall. She finally broke down and showed her bottled feelings to him. She fell on the floor with her head down. Tears are flowing down and yet they both didn't do anything to stop the tears since she was waiting for his reaction while he was dumbfounded that what he only did was clench then unclench his fists.

He never knew that the one who was hurt more than he was now was Matsuri herself.

"Are you talking about Sari?"

"What about her?"

"I know clearly what you are talking about. I saw you at the corner of my eye, peeking at the door. Sari was there. I was surprised when you became her friend in middle school."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you got everything wrong."

"What?"

"Sari was there because she agreed to have a play date with Kankuro. After that, you ran away. I wanted to follow but Sari asked me who was my current date and I told her that it was you. One time during our elementary days, she was heartbroken. Kankuro turned her down because she was a lot younger for him that's why she dated your teacher when you were in middle school. Kankuro was furious and he even hated him when he knew about Sari's death."

"Then... all of this... it's all because..."

"You were jealous... and **afraid**. Afraid that if I set my eyes on another girl, you will lose me."

"Will I really lose you?"

"Of course not. I will never make that promise if all I'll do in the end is leave you, hanging."

She saw it all in his jade eyes. The sincerity, the truth and all. He knelt down in front of her and wiped her tears with his handkerchief but he wasn't expecting her to hug him and for a moment it reminded him of the time when they were kids.

But, they're not kids anymore and everything is not done by their mere curiosity. Thus he hugged her and kissed her forehead in an attempt to calm her down. He suddenly noticed that she had fallen asleep with a smile on her lips so he carried her on his back and carried her things. At least, everything's settled now.

* * *

Ever since the library incident, gossip was everywhere. The whole school already knew that Matsuri- the shy wallflower of Konoha Gakuen is the first love of Gaara- the silent and mysterious genius. The girls got jealous and even questioned why Matsuri can make him fall for her when they were way better than her.

Because of the gossip, Matsuri feared for her life and she knew that Gaara's fan girls will probably do anything to get rid of her so she tried to stay away from him and from his friends but she found it futile since his friends are more of a pain than Sari.

"Come on, Matsuri-chan. Just have lunch with us. His fan girls will not kill you." Tenten assured her while pulling her to the door of the rooftop.

It's easy for her to say since Tenten is not even in her classes. Wait, she's the only freshman they knew and she's not even in their classes. No one would even protect her from Gaara's fan girls and she knew that it will be her dead end.

"Don't worry, Matsuri-chan." said Ino who was standing at the door. "We've already taken care of those girls and we have many sources when it comes to those things so you should not worry about them taking a wrong step towards you."

Matsuri just nodded then Tenten pushed her inside the rooftop. There was Sakura beside Sasuke, Hinata beside Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru and Choji sharing their bentos to each other, Neji texting someone on his phone, Lee, Kiba and Shino goofing around and lastly, Gaara.

He was eating a chocolate cornet when Matsuri noticed that there was a little chocolate stain near his lips. Matsuri came near to him and sat beside him then wiped off the chocolate stain. Once Matsuri was finished, Gaara instantly blushed that he ended eating up his food in an awkward silence.

"T-Thank you, Matsuri." Gaara said while Matsuri ate her bento.**  
**

"Did Gaara just stutter?" Shino said then the others started to tease him to no end which caused them to receive Gaara's death glare then he heard Matsuri giggle.

"What's funny?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing. You're just cute when you blush." Matsuri answered which made Gaara more embarrassed that he pinched her cheek her hard.

"G-Gaara?" Matsuri moaned which made Gaara smile.

"It's punishment for embarrassing me." Gaara said, his smile getting wider.

The others can't believe it. Gaara smiled and it's for the first time! But what they were thinking now is how is Matsuri able to make him smile. Without knowing, the others already took pictures of Gaara. Then the two looked at the others confused on why they are staring at them like they're criminals or something.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing. It's just that it's rare for you to smile." Tenten said.

"I... smiled?" Gaara asked again, pointing to himself then they all nodded.

"Matsuri, how did you do _that_?" Naruto asked as he came close to her.

"W-What?"

"Making Gaara smile. It's rare really." Naruto said.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about..." Matsuri answered.

"Oh come on, just tell me-" Naruto said but was interrupted by Gaara.

"Oi, Naruto. Stop that. Matsuri's getting scared." Gaara said with a glare and a blush on her cheeks which the others found cute that they kept on teasing him.

That was the day were pictures of Gaara's smiling face and cute blush became a popular hit in their school. Also, Gaara's fan girls never took a wrong step towards Matsuri which made Matsuri sigh in relief that she could still continue living like she does in her daily life. Except for the fact that she's been the school's gossip for the whole year.

* * *

Many months passed and tomorrow is Valentine's Day. The girls- except Matsuri and Hinata are having a small problem which is making chocolates. Not all of them are good in cooking. Tenten is only good at cooking Chinese cuisine, Ino has a maid so she probably don't know how and Sakura just let her mother do the work. Since they were friends and all, Hinata and Matsuri taught the three how to make homemade chocolates.

"Eh?! Are you sure about this? We might burn your kitchen, Matsuri." Ino said while putting up her apron.

"No you won't. I have complete trust in all of you." Matsuri said then took out all the ingredients that will be needed.

"Alright, time to make one. The boys will definitely like our gifts." Sakura said then all nodded in agreement.

One hour later...

"Hinata, is this chocolate?" Tenten asked as she eyed the chocolate she made which took an irregular shape after it was frozen inside Matsuri's refrigerator.

"It is. Why?" Hinata said, confused at Tenten.

"I don't think that looks delicious." Tenten added.

"Same as ours." Ino and Sakura both said.

They all looked at their work. It has a regular heart shape but the two can't help but doubt their work. They never even took a taste of it in the first place.

"They will only taste bitter if you all doubt about it so have faith in what you made." Matsuri assured them then the two started to hug her for her encouraging words.

* * *

Since it is Valentine's day now, the boys- especially Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji and Gaara find the day to be the worst day ever. Worst because they will be receiving chocolates from girls whom they knew and not knew and they will have a hard time in finding a place to keep all the chocolates- not to mention that they won't be eating all of it anyway.

Another reason for it to become worst is because the boys got to taste Tenten, Ino and Sakura's horrible homemade chocolates. Since all of them will be given, they had no choice but to eat it or they will face their wrath.

Once Gaara went to his locker, he found it to be filled with heart-shaped boxes of chocolates in various sizes all in color red or pink. There are even letters attached. His desk is not also an exemption because it was also flood of chocolates. It was also the same with Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and Neji but the difference is that Kiba fed the chocolates to Akamaru and Sai threw the half out the window which caused the others to catch it and thought that it was all God's blessings.

Shikamaru shared half of his chocolates to Chouji while half of Naruto's and Sasuke's was given to Lee and Shino. Gaara decided that he should share his other chocolates to Baki, Temari and Kankuro since they are all free for today. But, he still needs help regarding the chocolates in his desk and locker.

* * *

At the rooftop...

"It's lunch now. Have all of you seen the girls yet?" Shino said, worrying that something bad might happen to them.

"Don't worry, Shino. Maybe they are only finding a way to get here since there are boys who are giving chocolates and letters to them." Kiba assured him while still feeding Akamura with some of his chocolates.

"But, Matsuri is not popular with boys. She should get here first and tell us about it." Gaara said while separating the chocolates that will be shared to Baki, Temari and Kankuro.

"You're right about that, Gaara. But, what if there are guys who find Matsuri cute?" Naruto added.

"That's impossible. Matsuri is cute- I admit but boys find her weird because she does not socialize with everybody." Gaara told him.

"You're right about that. Man, you're so lucky because the girl you're in love with is not every guy's attention. You have no problem in dealing with some troublesome shit." Shikamaru complained, his patience getting thinner.

"Actually, that's not true. If there's no problem about other boys then there's this problem about Matsuri's emotions. She's a girl after all so there's this tendencies that she have mood swings." Gaara added.

"Well there's that but still it's not a problem, is it?" Shikamaru said but Gaara just remained quiet.

After 10 minutes...

"Maybe I should find them. They're getting a bit long out there." Lee said as he stood up and was about to open the door when the door was slammed open making Lee face the wall very hard.

"Oi Gaara! Matsuri is-" Temari said but stopped when she found that there are other person at the rooftop aside from Gaara. Kankuro and Matsuri was both at her sides and the girls were at her back. Kankuro was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and dark pants with black sneakers while Temari wore a long sleeved violet shirt and short shorts with a high cut black converses.

"S-Sorry, Gaara. They just..." Matsuri tried to explain but no words were coming out of her mouth so she just shut up.

After 3 minutes...

"You're both Gaara's elder siblings?!" the boys asked as if they could not believe that the three are siblings themselves.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" Kankuro asked.

"It's not like that. It's just that we never knew that Gaara's siblings doesn't look like him at all. Well, except for the fact that Temari-san and Gaara shares the same green eyes." Naruto said in between his nervous laughs.

"Well, what brings you here, Temari?" Gaara asked.

"You still never learned to call me 'nee-chan' huh? I just wanted to visit." Temari answered. "Besides, it's rude to leave Matsuri out there while there are paparazzi's going around her, asking stupid questions."

"Stupid questions?" Gaara asked again.

"Yeah like what is your favorite food or did you already have se-" Kankuro said but Matsuri instantly covered his mouth to not say the following words to Gaara.

"Well at least the two of you saved me from them so I'm fine now." Matsuri assured Gaara.

"Why are you here, Temari and Kankuro?" Gaara asked again.

"We just wanted to see the progress of your relationship with Matsuri. Aside from that, you'll need help with the chocolates, right?" Temari explained.

"What do you mean by progress, Temari?" Gaara asked again, he really doesn't get it when they say something to him that only them are the ones who understand well.

"Since it's Valentine's Day, I hope that you and Matsuri have been going steady for a while now." Temari said with a little hint of nervousness in her voice.

Matsuri wanted to thank Temari. She knew that this day would be her chance to confess her feelings for him and ask him to be her boyfriend. Well, she still doubts that he won't agree since she does not know if his feelings for her are still strong just like before.

"Ne, Temari-san. Can we ask a question?" Hinata said.

"Sure. What is it?"

"What do the four of you do when you were still little?" Ino asked.

"Hmm... well, we all played together. Gaara rarely befriends the kids at the playground before. Hell, they even got scared at him. Gaara always place that sour look in his face so we're the only ones attached to him. But, Matsuri was brave enough to talk to him. They even have play dates while me and Kankuro just help them." Temari explained.

"Oh... when you said 'play dates', did you mean Gaara and Matsuri did things together?" Sakura added which Temari nodded in agreement.

"Well... Gaara and Matsuri got _curious_ about the people surrounding them so they try to do what they are also doing. One example would be sharing their first kiss to each other." Temari answered which made Gaara and Matsuri both blush.

"So you two love birds already did lovey dovey things when you were little, eh?" Shikamaru said which was followed by a low chuckle.

"I almost forgot. The chocolates!" Tenten said and rummaged to her bag the chocolates for the boys.

The girls gave each boys their chocolate. Matsuri gave Kankuro two chocolates since the other one is for Baki-san. Temari also gave Kankuro and Gaara their own chocolates.

The boys eyed the chocolates especially the chocolates of Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Matsuri. They knew about the horrible cooking of the three but they never knew if Matsuri's cooking is horrible or not. They first opened Matsuri's chocolate. They took one bite and they couldn't believe the youngest one in their group knows how to make chocolate.

After eating Matsuri's chocolate, they took a bite of the three girls' chocolates and realized that they have progressed than before which earned them a kiss on the cheek from their boyfriends.

"Uhmm... Gaara." Matsuri said then Gaara immediately looked at her.

"Will... will... will... you b-be my..." Matsuri stuttered.

"Be your what?"

"B-b-bo-" Matsuri said but was interrupted when Temari spoke.

"Oh, Gaara... just say yes and be her boyfriend already." Temari said.

"You don't need to ask me. I already am." Gaara said which made Matsuri's face more red then she fainted.

* * *

She woke up but this time she noticed that she was in her room. Aside from that, she saw her boyfriend- who was still in his uniform attire (except the jacket) and also lying beside her, staring at her. She suddenly began to blush and roll over to the other side, only to find him cuddle her from behind. She tried to pretend that he wasn't there. That she wasn't feeling his hot breath on her neck and the way his hands tightened on her waist but it also seems so real that she couldn't do it.

"What's wrong, Matsuri? Did you realize now that reality is way better than your dreams?" Gaara whispered on her ear, her blush spreading through her ears.

"Gaara, stop teasing me." she pleaded but he only chuckled.

"Do you want to play a game?" he proposed then she rolled over to look at him.

"What game?"

"Game of telling secrets. I'll tell first then you go next."

"Okay. Start."

"I killed my mother when I was a baby. After she gave birth to me, she died."

"My mother left me because I was a pain to her. My own father doesn't acknowledge me and because of that she left me just to make sure to make him feel guilty."

"My father was killed in a car accident. I was only three that time and I have a blurred memory of him."

"My father has his own family that is why he never bothered to know about my existence."

"I don't like making friends because they have parents and they get scared of my face."

"I don't like making friends because I'm scared that they might also leave me just like what my parents did."

"I like salted tongue and gizzards."

"I like wasabi flavored ice cream."

"I had a silly crush on you from the day we met."

"I already fell for you when you told me your name."

"I wanted to be the one to treat you at the tea house before but I wanted to save money so I didn't object."

"I made all those so that you could tell me more about yourself."

"I get jealous when there are men who are trying to win your affection."

"I don't care about your fan girls but I really got jealous at Sari before."

"I still stalk you so that I could stay beside you."

"I make sure that I get to know something about you because I'm always concerned about you."

"I really noticed that you became more beautiful when your hair got longer."

"You look more handsome with your red hair."

"I really like your eyes."

"You are my first girlfriend."

"You are my first love."

"I wanted to build a cactus garden."

"I wanted to be a writer."

"I'll marry you after college."

"I will be going to Canada after high school."

After Matsuri said her last secret, Gaara's eyes went wide with shock. He didn't knew that she'll be leaving him but he doesn't know if it's for good. If it's for good then he'll never see her again. Unless... she calls.

"How long?"

"I don't know. Grandma is there with my cousin and I'll fulfill my writing career there."

"Is that so? When will I see you again?"

"That's what... I also don't know."

Gaara didn't want to do anything that time but hold her hand until they fell asleep. He didn't want to let her go even if they both knew that they'll be a thousand miles apart from each other in the future.

* * *

That was all in the past. Everything was just memories.

After 6 years, Gaara had already built his own cactus garden in Tokyo that became a visiting spot for the people in Japan. Temari still helps him in his garden while Kankuro became a successful puppeteer in Japan. Gaara still got contact with his friends, as well as Baki.

But, what he didn't know this time was a surprise.

A big, big surprise.

* * *

"You cut your hair." Kankuro stated while carrying Matsuri's other bags.

Matsuri came back from Canada and since her hair got more longer, she cut it so that it would only be chest length. She didn't want Gaara and her friends to know so she just called Kankuro and Temari to help her with the surprise.

"Why? It's still long after all." Matsuri replied back.

"Not as long as Sari's."

"You still miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just cut that crap. I don't wanna hear about Sari anymore." Kankuro said which made Matsuri giggle.

Matsuri is still nervous. She doesn't know how to face Gaara. Sure, she's heard about Gaara's garden and she already became a writer but there are things that she still wanted to know.

For example, is Gaara already married? Did Gaara already forgot about her? Worst, who's the other woman he replaced her with?

Kankuro noticed the goosebumps on Matsuri's skin so he patted her head gently.

"You don't need to worry about Gaara. He's still your boyfriend. Jeez, why didn't you get in contact with him for six years?"

"Well... I was... how should I explain it? I-It's rather-"

"I get it. You're just nervous since Gaara is away from you. He might be in love with another girl. Don't worry. I know him too well."

"Right."

* * *

Gaara was at the empty playground, sitting on the swing. He badly misses her so much. He never received any e-mails, letters, or any calls from her. Hell, he doesn't even know if she's still alive. He even wonder if she's in Canada for good. Suddenly, Gaara heard the sound of chains. He looked at his left to see Matsuri sitting there. She's back for God knows how long and yet she didn't told him about it.

"How are you, Gaara?" Matsuri asked, not looking at him.

"Fine. You?" Gaara replied, looking at the view in front of him.

"Same as always. Ne, Gaara." Matsuri said, now looking at him.

"Hmm?"

"I have a question."

"If that's about my civil status, I'm in a relationship." Gaara stated, looking at her.

"Oh... right, of course."

"Yeah. In a relationship _with_ you, of course."

Matsuri was speechless. Kankuro was right. Gaara waited for her. It's been her all these years. The one he still loved and cherished. The one he still wanted to marry. Then, there was an awkward silence. Matsuri was wondering if Gaara would question about her not communicating with him but he said something instead of it.

"Looks like the game's over." Gaara stated.

"The game?" Matsuri asked.

She heard him chuckle a little then he kissed her lips. After a while, she kisses back then they let go for air. This was all he needed. He doesn't care if she didn't communicate with him in the past six years. What matters is that she's here and she came back. She came back to him.

"I _found_ you, Matsuri."

* * *

They were lying on the bed, hands intertwined together. They are now married and reminiscing memories of the past, staring at each other's eyes and the room was filled with nothing but "I love you"'s and "I love you too"'s then hugs and kisses.

* * *

meh, the ending is a fail! everything's a fail!

anyways review and give me suggestions so that I could come up with something and edit this later on.

ciao~


End file.
